Ironías
by Willnira
Summary: ¿Conoces las ironías del amor? Te las presento. InuKag.


**Ironías**

**Summary:** ¿Conoces las tres ironías del amor? Te las presento. InuKag.

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

"_la adoraba con todo y sus problemas"_

Esta historia podría ser una de esas en donde se diría que hubo un: _felices por siempre_, sin embargo existe un poco de morbo al escribir los conflictos que la pareja soporto para llegar a dicho final. Por eso, recordara con nostalgia, dolor y un par de conflictos.

Es que su amor era uno de esos en donde había sentimientos sin embargo no era ni el lugar ni en el momento, probablemente fue culpa de él por iniciar todo para olvidarse de un viejo amor, y decidió dejarla ir por simple necesidad de no verla sufrir, ¿Y de qué sirvió? Creyó haberlo tenido todo, pero su vida era una simple manipulación de la realidad.

No era el momento, se repitió justo cuando la vio pasearse frente a él tomada de la mano con su novio. Ella usaba su sonrisa como mejor accesorio, el apretó su mano hasta formar un puño.

Detestaba verla tan feliz, detestaba verla tan contenta…Incluso podía jurar que ella era más hermosa que antes, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a pensar en Kagome.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa llena de presunción.

Inuyasha jamás pensó cambiar, pero ahora era él quien la veía alejarse mientras él se levantaba de las bancas de la escuela para ir en busca de algo placentero que no iba a provenir por ella.

Pero él se estaba cansando de ser manipulado por todo lo de su alrededor, quiso ir detrás de ella explicarle que él no sabía funcionar muy bien sin ella, pero estaba seguro de que cuando ella le grito que no deseaba verlo, el había asentido.

Había tantos versos que deseaba dedicarle, cosas que deseaba decirle. Y en ningún momento encontraba la fina oportunidad de hablarle, y estaba seguro de que ya era demasiado tarde; Supuso que ella aun lo "amaba" porque aun expulsaba un brillo cuando lo volteaba a ver, pero eso era solo sucedia en su mente.

Encendio un cigarrillo, observo a sus compañeros de salón hablar de las mismas cosas vánales de siempre en algún momento le habían dicho que era especial, en algún momento el había jugado con los corazones y parecía estar cansándose de eso.

Lo único que deseaba era verla correr entre sus brazos, estático mientras pensaba en Kagome se sintió confundido.

Kagome era tan hermosa, que ninguna palabra sonaba demasiado a su lado.

Ella poseía un algo que a él lo complementaba, pero lo entendía en un mundo tan incompleto e insensible, ella vino a brindarle un poco de calidez con sus palabras, sus gestos y sus sonrisas.

No había alcohol que lo hiciera olvidar, no había ninguna mujer que se asemejara en ella en ningún aspecto. Kagome era como su propia marca, diseñaba caminos y sonrisas a cualquier lugar que iba, el cigarrillo que estaba entre sus dedos lo acompañaba en su breve momento de reflexión. Odiaba cuando las cosas no iban como él quería, vivía en una ciudad muy ruidosa, con jóvenes que preferían las cosas superficiales, modelos que eran extremadamente delgadas, chicas que imitaban a esas modelos y cuando aparece Kagome simplemente él la deja ir por qué no pudo dejar de pensar en su antigua novia.

Sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

La había dejado ir.

Así de fácil.

En menos de un minuto destruyo todo lo pudo tener con ella.

Quería recordar las palabras que había usado con ella, aun las tenía en su boca y simplemente pensó.

Oh, esa noche recordaba perfectamente bien…El le había dicho: _Todavía pienso en ella, supongo que…Si. _Después apretó sus ojos para ignorar el recuerdo, mitad de sus emociones eran rabia, arrepentimiento y tristeza, era un tercio de cada una. Y eso que matemáticas no era su fuerte y aun sabía que ella era su mitad, o algo así.

Ella tomo asiento en una banca, le dijo adiós con un torpe beso a su novio y saco uno de sus libros. Adoraba cuando leía, ella olvidaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los ojos cafés de Kagome se adentraban en las letras marcadas en el libro y así de fácil podía quedar idiotizado por su belleza. Decidió acercarse, topo con algunas estudiantes y cuando estuvo frente a ella decidió tomar asiento.

Kagome no dejo de leer el libro.

Solo levanto su vista y sonrió.

En su mente había planeado una conversación para hacerla pensar en él durante todo el día.

-¿Qué se siente ser estúpida?-En su mente el estaba diciéndole un: en realidad te extraño, supongo que algo hice mal y quiero disculparme; Pero eso de usar el cerebro para hablar últimamente no era lo suyo, ella hizo una mueca y frunció su entrecejo en señal de confusión-

-¿Disculpa?-En la mente de Inuyasha ella estaba viéndolo intensamente y se sonrojaba, pero la realidad era que ella estaba ligeramente molesta-Supongo que lo mismo que ser un idiota-Y le aventó al rostro el refresco con hielos, en la mente de Inuyasha ella le había besado con mucha intensidad, el hielo golpeo ligeramente su labio y de alguna forma se mordió el labio. Su rostro estaba mojado por el refresco y estaba sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su lengua-

La dejo ir solamente porque deseaba verle la espalda, ahora entendía cual imposible era conseguir una conversación con Kagome.

¿La amaba?

Pensó, se pregunto, se adentro esa pregunta mientras el caminaba hacia el baño para lavarse el rostro, daba pasos muy torpes, lentos e inseguros. Bostezo cuando se paro enfrente de la puerta del baño de caballeros, lavo su rostro y cuando la puerta de un cubículo se abrió pudo ver a ese novio de Kagome que se llamaba Hojo sonreírle con burla, apretó sus puños. Lo miro por el espejo, y sintió una profunda rabia.

Uno de los mayores de Kagome era cuando Inuyasha se enojaba.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota? ¡¿Eh?!-Le grito y le dijo con coraje-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!-Hojo no respondió nada, lo que hizo aumentar su ira, Inuyasha estrello uno de sus puños en su rostro, Hojo respondió con golpes muy débiles cerca de su rostro, un par de jóvenes los intentaron separar y fue uno de los amigos de Inuyasha quien logro controlarlo-

-Tienes que calmarte, hey, hey-Inuyasha simplemente quiso soltarse y estrellar su puño contra el rostro de Hojo, entendía que todos estaban en su contra o eso le hacía ver su cabeza-

Termino suspendido por una semana, su amigo Miroku le comento cual cambiado estaba.

En cuanto Kagome escucho que Inuyasha había golpeado a su novio, corrió hasta donde estaba su novio para acompañarlo a la enfermería, detestaba la violencia a la que Inuyasha recurría cuando estaba frustrado.

-Discúlpame-Le dijo mientras caminaba con él hacia la enfermería, le limpio la herida de su nariz y de su ceja-Debo hablar con él, no puede golpearte solo porque si-Kagome siempre usaba un tono de voz ameno, calmaba a la gente con un par de palabras, Hojo solo negó con su cabeza y la abrazo con un poco de fuerza-

-Estás conmigo y no con él-Dijo Hojo con una manera muy tierna de hablar, ella le limpio sus heridas con un algodón-Te quiero-Por alguna razón la voz tierna de Hojo, sonó ligeramente triste-

-Te quiero-Le respondió ella con un beso en la mejilla-¿Quieres que te acompañe a clases?-Hojo negó y solo miro su reloj-

-No, estaré bien además puedo irme a casa, ¿quieres que te lleve?-Ella negó y solo se despidió de él-

-Me queda una clase, te llamo luego ¿quieres?-Hojo asintió y se despidió de ella una vez más, ella se quedo para arreglar las cosas, justo cuando estaba terminando de guardar el desinfectante y el algodón entro Inuyasha con un deje de arrogancia, ella se quedo estática en cuanto lo vio entrar, Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y procedió a aclarar su garganta-

-¿por qué lo golpeaste?-Le pregunto Kagome haciendo que él se encogiera de hombros-

-El bastardo me provoco-Kagome soltó un suspiro y negó con su cabeza. Inuyasha se acerco para tomar un poco de algodón y desinfectante, cuando él se acercaba a ella, Kagome aun sentía cosas, no podría describirlas porque si le comenzaba a dar nombre a esas sensaciones entonces temía volver a enamorarse de él, ya tenía por experiencia propia que amarlo indicaba sufrir-

Tal vez estaba con Hojo porque necesitaba esa seguridad, aun recordaba que había regresado llorando a casa y fue su madre quien le dio consuelo, luego llego Hojo después de tres meses y se encargo de hacerla sentir importante, no podía defraudarlo, no por algo que no podía durar más de dos besos, caricias, suspiros intensos y otras cosas que Inuyasha le hacía sentir.

No podría cambiar su área de confort por un bastardo que jugaba con sentimientos.

-El no te hizo nada-Fue lo que le dijo, Inuyasha solo soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento-

-¿Qué me hiciste?-Pensó el mientras agachaba su rostro y comenzaba a apretar con desesperación su cabeza, Kagome quiso rodear con sus manos a Inuyasha pero solo apretó sus manos para no provocar algo que no podía suceder-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me pesa el pecho cuando estas con él, siento que quiero decirte cosas y solo hago nada-Kagome solo negó y miro hacia el suelo-

-¿No es algo tarde para eso?-Respondió con una ligera sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto el alzo su vista con tristeza, ella era débil a esos ojos dorados que se estaban intentando llenar de lágrimas-

-Si no me miraras de esa forma te dejaría ir, pero no puedo…-Kagome solo aparto su mirada y tomo asiento-

-¿De qué forma te veo?-Inuyasha solo le levanto para hincarse y tomar con sus manos las manos suaves de Kagome-

-Como si quisieras estar conmigo-Ella solo negó con su cabeza y dijo que no un par de veces, el se levanto y apretó su pecho-

-No es el momento para hablar de eso-Finalizo ella para levantarse e irse-Se feliz, encuentra a alguien más…Olvídame-Y sin decir más se retiro del cuarto de enfermería-

Busco oportunidades para verla después de clases, pero ella no tenía un horario estable. Después de la tercera ocasión en que la vio salir de casa, se dio por vencido, ella era feliz sin él, ella había aprendido a vivir sin Inuyasha.

Por esas ocasiones en que él la había despreciado ahora ella se encontraba despreciándolo, por más que intentara hacer oportunidades para él…No quería dejar a Hojo.

Ya cuando llego a casa se pregunto si en verdad deseaba que Inuyasha la olvidara, rápido agito su cabeza para evitar darle más vueltas al asunto, los demás días fueron muy tranquilos para ella. Tomo su bolso y salió de casa para ir a la escuela, su amiga Sango pasaba todas las mañanas por ella asi que subió con ella para ahorrarse el pasaje y tiempo.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas con Inuyasha?-Pregunto Sango en el alto, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio uno de paso a Kagome-

-Estoy con Hojo-Su amiga rolo sus ojos en señal de protesta-

-Pero no tienen ese algo que tenías con Inuyasha-Respondió agresivamente Sango. Kagome se encogió de hombros y decidió expulsar el humo de su boca-

-¿Y qué? Inuyasha solo me hizo sufrir-Sango asintió y soltó un suspiro-

-Ni aunque fuera el último hombre…Es más, ni aunque estuviera ebria iría a buscarlo-Sango sonrió como si entendiera lo que estaba escuchando-

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que ando con Miroku?-Kagome abrió sus ojos y sonrió-

-¿Es broma?-Sango negó y entonces Kagome comenzó a moverse de forma emocionada-

-¡Qué bien! ¿Es enserio? ¿Cuándo?-Sango simplemente se encogió de hombros-

-Ayer fue a buscarme y decidió hablar me dijo que me amaba pero yo me hice la difícil aunque al final le dije que si-Kagome solo soltó un ligero gritito de felicidad-

-Es genial, tu y Miroku…Siempre lo supe que andarían-Sango hizo un gesto de no saber muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga pero sonrió-

-Eso sí, le dije que los viernes iba a estar con mis amigas y los sábados también, y que si quería verme el debía de salir con ustedes y conmigo, le puse condiciones…-Kagome asintió entendiendo a su amiga-No quiero que quiera estar todo el tiempo conmigo-Kagome volvió a asentir-

-¿Acepto?-Sango asintió con confianza-

-Si el bastardo quiere ser mi novio debe de aceptar las condiciones, bueno…no tan bastardo y luego me llevo a comer nieve y me hizo la tarea-Kagome hizo un gesto de ternura y después Sango se estaciono en su lugar, las dos bajaron del auto y vieron como estaba Miroku esperando a Sango, también estaba Inuyasha asi que Kagome prefirió irse por su cuenta y dejar a los tres riendo y sonriendo-

-¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?-Pregunto Inuyasha ligeramente a Sango haciendo que la castaña se encogiera de hombros-

-No sé Inuyasha, Kagome todavía piensa que no vales la pena, pero no te desanimes solo demuéstrale que la quieres…Las mujeres aman eso-Miroku asintió y puso su mano en la mano de Sango-

Solo pudo asentir, desconocía como pensaba una mujer…Era tan complicado todo. Descanso un poco cuando se escondió en alguna parte de la escuela, le dolía la cabeza, estaba todo tan caótico en su vida, para empezar debía una materia, tenía trabajos en equipo con Kagome y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para preguntarle sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Soltó un suspiro, escucho un par de pasitos y a alguien entrar…Abrió sus ojos, sus ojos dorados encontraron con facilidad la silueta de Kagome y de alguna forma la asusto cuando le pico la cintura, ella dio un brinco acompañado de un grito y luego comenzó a reírse.

El sabía donde tocarla para hacerla reír.

Le gustaba verla sonreír, lucía tan despreocupada e infantil que contagiaba su armonía.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto él mientras ella solo se encogía de hombros y se preparaba para irse-

-Vine a-Y entonces noto que estaba hablando muy rápido, se tomo su tiempo y abrió con fuerza sus ojos-

-¿Seducirme?-Ella solo negó con su cabeza y solto una ligera risa, hubo un brillo en los ojos cafés que a Inuyasha le provoco ternura-

-Quisieras, no, en realidad vine a estar aquí, tengo clase libre…-Inuyasha hizo un gesto con su rostro y sonrió-

-Te vez bonita-Ella se sonrojo y frunció el entrecejo-

-Gracias-Inuyasha se acerco un poco y entonces ella decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás-

-¿Por qué caminas hacia atrás? ¿Te doy miedo?-Ella solo negó y bajo un poco su cabeza-

-Solo cuando golpeas a mi novio-Inuyasha comenzó a carcajearse-

-A mi también me pego-Kagome levanto su ceja sin creerle lo que estaba diciendo, e Inuyasha levanto su camisa para enseñarle el morete debajo de su pecho-

-¡¿ENSERIO?!-Pregunto ella casi gritando mientras el asentía-¿Por qué hasta ahorita? ¿Por qué haces todo para hablarme?-Inuyasha metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y camino en círculos por un tiempo-

-Por que creo que eres algo importante para mí, ¿sabes lo que es descubrir que perdí todo contigo? Creí que estaba bien, pero no, nada lo estaba…-Kagome asintió y tomo asiento-

-Llore por ti-Inuyasha agacho su cabeza confundido-Mucho-Inuyasha decidió abrazarla y ella empezó a sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a tener sentido, que todo fluía y que era como debería de ser-

-¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy?-Cuestiono con dolor en sus ojos, ella sintió la opresión en su pecho y negó con su cabeza para simplemente besarlo-

Asi como el lo había imaginado, no era nada importante, cuando en realidad era todo lo que guardaban. Primero fue débil, un ligero roce de labios, después poco a poco ella se fue levantando y lo fue besando con más fuerza, el mundo, ellos, ustedes, todo desapareció, más labios, más toqueteo, más, menos, lento, rápido, respiración, aquí, ahorita, presión, juego, ellos, besos, besos, sonido, más sonido, respiraciones…Todas esas palabras se estaban mezclando para esas emociones que llevaban dentro.

La puerta se abrió y entonces lo que siguió fue un golpe para Inuyasha y un empujón para Kagome.

-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunto Hojo histérico mientras intentaba golpear a Inuyasha y terminaba golpeando con su codo a Kagome en el labio, Inuyasha irritado lo tomo de las solapas de su camiseta y lo empujo hacia algunos escritorios, como buen caballero se puso entre Kagome y su estúpido novio-¡¿con esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-Dijo histérico-¡CONTESTA!-Grito mientras intentaba acercarse a Kagome, la joven decidió poner sus manos en sus oídos y se escondió en la espalda de Inuyasha-

-¡VETE!-Grito Inuyasha mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta, Hojo no obedeció solo le dio un golpe más a Inuyasha cerca del ojo y tomo del cabello a Kagome para arrastrarla fuera del salón, Inuyasha le pego en la espalda y asi de fácil la dejo ir, Kagome corrió como niña detrás de Inuyasha-¡QUE TE LARGUES ESTUPIDO!-Grito Inuyasha haciendo que Hojo se fuera con rabia en sus ojos-

-¡TE ODIO HIGURASHI!-Grito por el pasillo el ahora ex novio celoso de Kagome-

Kagome comenzó a llorar y a esconder su rostro en la espalda de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Dijo mientras Inuyasha intentaba voltearse pero las uñas de Kagome impedían que el pudiera verle el rostro-

-Era un idiota-Ella solo empezó a soltar el agarre-

Inuyasha decidió abrazarla hasta que se tranquilizo, le limpio con su mano el labio y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Me duele la cabeza-Argumento ella intentando cerrar los ojos-

-¿Te sientes bien?-Ella alzo su vista y vio como estaba Inuyasha ligeramente rojo de algunas partes de su cara-

-Supongo, ¿Y tú?-El solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, no quería ser débil frente a ella asi que la abrazo-Gracias por defenderme-Inuyasha la abrazo nuevamente-

-Esto no es nada-Ella asintió y lo beso en la mejilla-Las gracias se dan en la boca y con lengua-Saco su lengua para hacer rolar los ojos a Kagome, el se carcajeo cuando vio la cara que el le dedicaba-

-Debería de disculparme-Inuyasha negó con la cabeza-

-¿Estas demente? ¿Vez esto?-Señalo el su rostro-Tendré otros cinco más si vas a disculparte, no quiero pelear ni golpear a la gente-Ella frunció el entrecejo-

-¿Por qué?-El solo soltó un suspiro-

-Por que eso no te gusta-Ella lo abrazo una vez más-¿Y ahora?-Ella solo miro hacia todos lados-

-Tiempo, debes conquistarme-Inuyasha sonrió y decidió besarla nuevamente-

El jamás la dejo un segundo, cuando Hojo se acercaba el simplemente se ponía a la defensiva junto con sus amigos, al parecer después de un tiempo el ya había conseguido a alguien más, Kagome decidió disculparse, le explico que en realidad no lo quería tanto como el a ella y que deseaba que fuera feliz, él la ignoro y se disculpo por su forma violenta. Inuyasha se fue acercando, se fue adentrando poco a poco…Primero comenzaron a ser "amigos" aunque terminaban siempre besándose, después él la tomo de la mano de forma triunfal frente a todos y la beso justo en el toque de salida para que todos vieran lo que tanto se preguntaban.

La beso por el tiempo perdido, por el ahorita, por el mañana, por el ellos que le esperaban los siguientes días.

La hizo sentir especial, le dijo al oído que era la única y no volvió a hacerla llorar…

**FIN.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Al fin lo termine, llevaba días clavada con esta día y por fin la termine. Wuhu!**

**Willnira,**

**Esta vez actualizare más seguido en dos semanas tengo vacaciones asi que tendre mas tiempo para animar las historias que ya tengo escritas.**

**Pd: si quieren una perforación vayan a una tienda donde hagan esas cosas, me hice dos perforaciones en la oreja y el resultado no fue nada bueno. Por el lado positivo: no tengo novio, pero me gusta alguien…que vive a doce horas en camión, y tiene novia…auch! Pero nos queremos mucho, no sere la especial pero algún día jóvenes, algún día.**

**Hahaha los quiero, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Recuerden: síganme en Facebook: Andrea arce. Traigo ahorita una foto de perfil con un gorrito de paja…Y err…solo manden inbox y los acepto, y podremos hacernos amigosss o amigas!**

**Willnira.**


End file.
